


My darling boy

by Elvesinmyheart



Series: You, Me & the things we do [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Caring Thranduil, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Kissing, Love, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesinmyheart/pseuds/Elvesinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil's thoughts and feelings while having only one thing in mind: Showing Legolas how deep his love truly reachs and giving him pleasure every second he is with him.<br/>This is written from first-person point of view and a contiunation of the previous snippet. If you haven't read that yet, I would recommend to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My darling boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck my life, I'm too deep down.
> 
> I thought it would be nice to have this as an interlude or what ever you might call it. I have actually written this additionally yesterday evening and it's directly linked to 'Kleines Blatt,zitter nicht' and happends just a few minutes before it.
> 
> Thanks to Malind again for beta reading this again. <3

I take my time to finish what I started. I have not yet decided how long I will keep him this way. Bound, panting and whimpering, and so desperate for my touch. He tried my patience long enough and his disobedience needs to be punished, but he is a difficult thing to resist and I am weak. How one could stay away from such a magnificent child for long, I cannot tell. Such a fragile picture he paints there on my sheets, but he has grown into a young warrior, swift and deadly with his blades, his innocent appearance delusive to one who does not know what is behind. 

When I finally put the parchments to the side and walk slowly to the bed, my darling boy is soundly asleep. His own excitement exhausted him. Careful, as to not wake him, I sit down beside him and unfasten his wrists. A rush of guilt passes through me, as I see the red lines on his smooth skin. I should not have taken so long. Guilty, I take his hands into my own, letting my elven magic heal the affected cells. My treasure stirs in the process, and his blue eyes open reluctantly, heavy with sleep. My heart swells with adoration as he yawns heartily. He has no idea how cute he looks. Though I like to refer to him as my little leaf, he is not so little any more, even I would like that very much. But he is nearly as tall as me, just slenderer and lithe in his built, and his face smoother with its youth.

"Ada?", he murmurs, sleepy, confusion in his voice.

I open my arms, and he comes to me. Willingly and eagerly searching for my warmth, he nuzzles himself against my chest, his arms around my back. My hands come up to pet his head. One slides through his golden hair, the other traces the tip of his ear, and I cannot help the fond smile that blossoms on my lips when he sighs from the touch. He is so sensitive to attention. When I take his face into both of my hands, his beautiful eyes flutter shut, and he parts his luscious lips in hope for a kiss. 

I will give him what he wants, for he does not know how much power he holds over me. Never could I deny him something. He is all I have left. I lean down to him and seal my mouth over his, cradling his chin while doing so. He whimpers sweetly when my tongue slides alongside his, and he presses forward, slipping into my lap. I could kiss and touch him for hours, and I am planning on taking my time with him tonight. Spoiling him beyond everything. But I will not claim him like some mindless beast. He is too beautiful of a thing to mar, and I have to be careful for his first time. He needs much training first before he is able to take his father's true claiming. Yet I will be insistent, and he will have to follow my lead like obedient boys do. 

It does not take long before he turns hot and excited again under my skillful attention. I lick my way from his mouth, down his jaw, to his prominent collarbone, and suck a bruise into his flesh that will show everyone who pays attention that my lovely boy is taken. His honeyed little moans go straight down to my crotch, causing my member to fill out quickly again under his lush bottom. While shedding my gown, my mouths wanders over his alluring body, and I nip and kiss and touch until he squirms wantonly in my lap again.

"Ada, please..." he moans so sweetly as his pretty head falls back, giving me full reign over his throat, where I place gentle open mouthed kisses. With every kiss his breath hitches, and I can feel the shivers racing down his body. He is trembling constantly now, and I wish I could have him forever in this state. 

My left hand reaches out to his ear, tracing it lightly, then down over the side of his cheek to his neck and down his chest to his soft thighs. I think I have a weak spot for this particular part of his body. They feel like velvet with this lustful, pink cock between them, already leaking again. He presses into the touch and sighs happily when my fist closes around him. I caress the slick head for several long minutes and one of my fingers dips into the slit. He jerks at the touch. 

"Does this feel good?" I ask, letting my voice drop even lower than it normally is for I know it turns him on.

"Yeah...very good," he whimpers, breathless. 

My eyes are directly drawn to his lush mouth when he starts biting his lips again, and the image is so inviting that I seal my lips over his for a kiss again. Open mouthed and filthy. He moans deep and low into my mouth when I tighten my grip around him, and I swallow all the little noises he makes. Never have I felt such a lust in my entire life, and I have to do something about it very soon.

Taking the bottle of oil that is stored away in the drawer, I pour a good amount of the slobbery liquid over my fingers, my breathing already ragged with anticipation. My cute leaf does not fare better in my lap. Then I slide my fingers along his cleft, dipping in between his cheeks to reach his hidden entrance. I feel him tensing while doing so, and my mouth travels over the side of his face to his ear, where I murmur reassuring words and kiss every now and then. 

When I finally push one finger inside, he is relaxed but so unbelievably tight that my eyes roll back into my skull as I imagine how it will feel to sheath myself in that tight rear. But my duty is to make it as good for him as it will be good for me, so I'll take my time with preparing him, searching his face for any signs of discomfort. 

Soon I have him moaning and keening, and, when he starts to push back against my fingers, I know he is ready. 

"Ada, if you don't put that cock of yours inside me during the next minute, I swear, I will take that robe off you and bind you to the bed and use you for my own pleasure, while you can do nothing but take it, as I ride you over and over again!"

Shocked, my eyes widen at this sudden backfiring of my own lewd speech from earlier. Like father, like son, I see. I laugh heartily at his naughtiness and reward him with a squeeze to his bottom.

"On all fours then," I command. 

While my darling boy struggles to get into position as fast as lightning, I cannot ignore the temptation and have to give his pert ass a slap again. He moans every time I do it, and I file the information away for a later session, where I will have him bend over my knees and will milk his cock while I give him one lewd slap after another, telling him what a naughty boy he is.

The first push into his clenching velvet heat is everything I have imagined and more. I cannot contain the moan that slips past my lips. He feels way too good already, sucking me in like some horny beast, waiting to be fucked hard into the sheets. 

I am just as eager to fulfil that wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)  
> I'm considering writing such a thing also from Legolas' point of view. Would you be interested in that?


End file.
